


hold on

by kxtsukiyuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Implied homophobia, M/M, angst angst angst, god i'm so sorry, post ep 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtsukiyuri/pseuds/kxtsukiyuri
Summary: Yūri and Viktor deal with the aftermath of their kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> episode 7 killed me. then the angst possibilities killed me again. i got blocked by one of my best friends for this pls appreciate

The day after Viktor kissed him, the internet exploded. Their phones were ringing at least once every half hour, always some magazine or news channel asking for a statement, a quote, anything on what had transpired in that arena. They ignored it after a while, ignored the notifications, shut off their phones and cuddled in bed and watched TV, still riding the high from that moment of pure bliss.

—

Early that morning, too early, Yūri woke up to an empty bed and what sounded like crying coming from the hotel room’s bathroom. He went up to the door and pressed his ear against it, hearing Viktor inside speaking in rapid fire, agonized Russian, and from what few words Yūri could recognize, he figured Viktor was on the phone with Yakov. Yūri heard ‘please’ and ‘love’ more than once, barely decipherable to his untrained ears through Viktor’s anguished tone.

   “No… no no no, no, Yakov! Yakov!” Viktor shouted after a long period of silence, startling Yūri away from the door a little.

   “пожалуйста, вернись, пожалуйста! Yakov!” Yūri heard a clatter, some garbled swearing, and frantic tapping when he hesitantly knocked on the door. There was another clatter and a long pause before Viktor spoke up again.

   “…Yes?” His voice was quiet, tired. Yūri swallowed, his hand resting on the doorknob.

   “Can I come in?” He asked, listening closely. Another pause before the door unlocked. Yūri opened it slowly, barely holding in a gasp when he walked in. Viktor looked like an absolute wreck. His eyes and face were red, the front of his shirt was all but soaked in tears and there were tissues littering the ground around him. He looked up at Yūri, his arms crossed, pulling his knees up to his chest. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it again, his chin trembling as he sucked in little bursts of breath between suppressed cries. Yūri immediately sat next to him and pulled him into an embrace. Viktor’s arms wrapped around him tightly and he pulled himself into Yūri’s lap, pressing his face into his neck and letting out a broken cry.

   The floodgates finally opened and he sobbed into Yūri’s neck, barely feeling the light touches on his back and the hand in his hair. It took a long time for him to calm down, gasping for air and hiccuping by the time he was empty of tears. Yūri shushed him gently, rocking from side to side and ignoring the tears that had fallen down his own face.

   “Viktor?” He asked softly, lifting a hand to his partner’s cheek. “Are you okay?” It seemed like a dumb thing to ask, given the current circumstances, but it was all he could think of. Viktor blinked his eyes open slowly, looking at Yūri blearily and wiping his eyes. Once he'd cleared up his vision, he swiped a thumb beneath Yūri’s eye.

   “You've been crying.” He managed, wiping off Yūri’s face with clumsy hands. Yūri couldn't help a shaky laugh at that, resting his forehead on Viktor’s shoulder.

   “I-I have.” He said through giggles. Viktor stayed quiet and still for a moment before starting to laugh too, and the whole thing ended up with them clutching each other and laughing so hard at the absurdity of Viktor’s comment that they were crying again. By the time they both calmed down, they were entirely exhausted, leaning heavily on each other and somehow managing to stay upright that way. Viktor sniffed, pressing his face into Yūri’s shirt.

   “He never wants to see me again.” He whispered, clutching at Yūri’s pants. Yūri frowned and pulled back a little.

   “Who? Yakov?” Viktor nodded, his hands clenching and unclenching.

   “Shouldn't talk to him again. Shouldn't look at him again. Shouldn't come back to the rink. Sh-shouldn't even come back to Russia.” His hands were shaking where they were gripping Yūri’s clothes.

   “Should stay aroubd you, where I can — I-I can be —” He coughed, sniffing again and wiping his nose.

   “Where you can be…” Yūri prompted, playing with Viktor’s hair. Viktor shook his head.

   “Bad word,” was all he could manage to say. “Bad word.” Yūri nodded understandingly.

   “You don't have to say it. It's okay.” Viktor nodded, grabbing a washcloth and blowing his nose, wiping his face with a clean towel.

“I want to go back to sleep and not wake up for a week.” He looked at Yūri with the faintest glimmer of hope.  
“We're already going back to Hasetsu. Let's just spend a week taking baths and sleeping. We'll have enough time to train before the Rostelecom Cup. Can we do that?” Yūri sighed. In truth, he wanted to do that too, but shook his head anyway.

   “I want that too, but we can't. We…” He brushed the hair out of Viktor’s face, holding his cheeks gently. “We have to show them they can't break us forever. We can take a day or two, but we have to stand back up. You hear me?” Viktor paused, seeming to think, then smiled tiredly.

   “You've grown so much this year, Yūri. You used to be so scared. Now I'm the one who wants to go into hiding and you have to pick me up.” He scoffed. “What kind of a coach am I?”

   "You're my coach.” Yuri said firmly. “And you're human. Sometimes, humans break down. We have to. It's the only way most of us can stay stable. Please don't beat yourself up about this. There's so much happening already.” He kissed Viktor’s forehead gently, the touch lingering before he pulled away.

   “We'll make it through this, okay? We will.” Viktor nodded a little, curling up in Yūri’s lap.

   “I need sleep.” He mumbled, nuzzling his partner’s chest. Yūri nodded, then gently pushed Viktor off his lap and stood, pulling him up.

   “We can sleep.” He said softly, helping Viktor along. Once they'd gotten settled in, Yūri kissed Viktor softly, holding him close. Viktor pressed into the touch, a few more tears tracking their way down his face. Yūri pulled back and wiped them away, kissing his nose.

   “We'll be all right. Okay?” Viktor nodded, cuddling up to Yūri. Slowly, slowly, they drifted off into a deep sleep, feeling protected from the world around them in the blissful darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> пожалуйста, вернись, пожалуйста = please, come back, please
> 
> god i can hear the lynch mob coming to my door 
> 
> comments and feedback always appreciated ^^


End file.
